1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and more particularly, to an electronic camera which is capable of correcting a color temperature characteristic and spectral distribution characteristic of flashlight.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, when an object or person is photographed with strobe light, an image photographed under front lighting shows a rather flat image. Therefore, an oblique lighting, side lighting, or combination thereof are used to stress clear-cut feature, shadows and look solid of a face of the person to be photographed, thereby describing minute facial expression.
To realize the oblique lighting or side lighting, an illuminating device and detachable flashlight-emitting device, and the like are used. In the illuminating device and flashlight-emitting device, a light-emitting member of a large guide number (herein after, “GN”) is used, which GN represents light intensity (light-emitting amount) of the flashlight. These illuminating device and flashlight-emitting device are provided with a mechanism for using light reflected on a ceiling to indirectly illuminate the object, and a function of changing a range of light-emitting angle to increase a light reaching distance. When strobe-light photography or strobe-light shooting is performed using the flashlight-emitting device, once strobe-light shooting has finished, the user has to wait before starting another shooting until a capacitor for emitting light is charged completely in the flashlight-emitting device. Along charging time of the capacitor increases a shooting interval, and as a result, the user often loses a shooting chance.
It is known that the light-emitting member can emit light, when the capacitor is charged to a voltage at which the member can emit light, even if the capacitor has not yet been charged completely. A camera using this feature of the capacitor has been developed, which has a function of prioritizing exposure operation by temporarily interrupting charging operation of the capacitor.
In this kind of camera, since its flashmatic unit automatically sets the guide number (GN) determined on the assumption that the capacitor is charged completely, an error in guide number can cause an error in aperture value which is determined based on the guide number and the distance to the object, resulting shooting with under exposure.